The Bitch Has To Go
by MidnightSteele
Summary: I felt left out, so I wanted to join the party to kill the bitch troll. Here's my short little one-shot.


**I felt left out, so I wanted to join the party to kill the bitch troll. Here's my short little one-shot.**

She sits on the chair next to her husband's hospital bed. Holding his hand, and watching his breathing; waiting for him to wake up. She couldn't believe she got the call that her husband had been shot. She has been a wreck ever since. During his surgery to remove the bullet, she just about had a breakdown. How could someone be so vengeful? She knew in that moment, looking at her husband in a hospital bed, the vindictive bitch had to go.

She wasn't going to let her get away with this. After everything that bitch has done, how could she? They thought she was out of their lives for good. Now, she appears out of nowhere and does this.

She knew her children could never know what she was about to do. She knew it would make her no better than the bitch. But, it had to be done. She wasn't going to live in fear of her any longer. She may be in handcuffs, and behind bars awaiting her trial. But she also knew that Elena still had money from her divorce and salon business. Who knows what reach she could have with it? She wasn't going to dwell on that though, she knew she had to make the call.

"Is it done?" she asked quietly on the phone, in the corner of her husband's hospital room. He hasn't yet awakened from surgery, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Do you have the money?" He asked, getting straight to the point. This made her roll her eyes a bit; of course she had the money.

"You'll get the money when I read the obituary, got it?" She was beyond pissed right now. She was angry, and upset. Her husband is unconscious, and it's the entire bitches fault. She just wanted this over with. Screw justice, this is her justice; no matter how wrong it may be.

"I have some guys who can get to her."

"When will it be done?"

"Around 7, if everything goes right. But, with such short notice it's going to cost you more."

"Just get it done." She snapped impatiently, she didn't want to be on the phone much longer. She wanted to sit next to her husband. She wanted to forget this whole thing never happened.

"My pleasure Mrs. Grey, I'll contact you shortly." With that, he clicked off the phone, and she went back to her husband.

By the time he had woken up, he knew there was something wrong with his wife. It wasn't because he had been shot. This is different, she's hiding something and he knows it. He's always been able to read people. It's what made him so good at his job. Whenever he asked her, she lied or diverted the conversation. She was a terrible liar, and as much as he wanted to know; he had to trust that she would tell him when the time was right.

As hard as it was for him, he ignored it. He didn't want to admit it, but surgery had taken a lot out of him. And when the family came by, he felt as if it went on for hours. He loved his family, more than anything in the world. But he wasn't in the best condition to socialize. When they all left, he was happy to just be alone with his wife again.

During their little dinner in the hospital room, he couldn't help but notice that she hadn't eaten much. It angered him that she wasn't eating, and he wanted to know what was going on. She had been fidgety all day, for god sake he was the one who had been shot.

Something was up, and he didn't like the looks of it. His wife didn't keep things from him; he knew it had to be important. He decides to start questioning her again, he wants answers this time. Hell, he'll take anything he can get at this point.

"Did they get Elena?" he asked, he was still little shocked that she showed up to his office. He was angered when he saw she was standing there, acting like nothing had ever happened. When she pulled the gun he didn't know what to do. He never thought she was that crazy. He hated guns, especially now after what happened to him.

"Yes, she's sitting at King County Jail, awaiting her court date." When she said that, she looked down at the watch he had given her. He saw her smirk a bit, and turn the television on the news channel. That didn't sit right with him, and he watched his wife with skepticism; as she glanced from her phone to the TV.

She fidgeting even more than before, if that was possible. He was starting to get a little pissed off that she wasn't telling him what was going on.

He had learned to control his anger over the years, but he was getting to the point where he just wanted some answers. It wasn't until there was a breaking news story, that the TV caught his attention. A reporter was standing outside the King County Jail.

_Elena Lincoln, Seattle socialite was arrested earlier today and sent to King County Jail to await her court date. A riot had broken out at around 6:45PM tonight, with confirmed death of Mrs. Lincoln. It appears that several inmates broke out of line, and attacked Mrs.-_

With that, she shuts off the TV; not needing to hear the rest. She turns to her husband, who is looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

He couldn't believe that his sweet innocent wife would be able to do this. He knew with her behavior today, that this was no accident. Hell, he would have done the same thing if he was in her position. Not wanting to think about his wife being shot, he asked the unneeded question. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't letting his mind go wild. He wouldn't blame her for doing it, hell he would be part way relieved. He loves his wife, and he would understand her actions. When his thoughts remained semi-rational, he asked her.

"Grace?" That was all he needed to know that his thoughts were true. He didn't need to know how. He just wanted to make sure she was alright. And he knew she just wanted to keep her family safe.

* * *

**Was I able to fool anybody? I was hoping I could at least trick a few people into thinking Ana had done it. Although, I'm sure with the way I never actually said Ana or Christian made it a little obvious. Well, I had fun writing it, so I hope you guy's liked it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
